Thalia after she leaves the hunters
by badjoebob
Summary: Thalia is attack by Zeus in a bad mood and Percy takes care of her
1. Chapter 1

Rated MA.

**Percy's POV**

"When Annabeth told me that I would be either best friends with Thalia or her worst enemy. She wasn't kidding, though I don't think that she

knew just how much of a friend I would be to her...

**normal POV**

Thalia's eyes were wide open and tired like she hadn't slept all night, she stepped out of the steamy shower and dried herself off. her bare

feet paced the cold grey stone floor of cabin 1. The hall was especially rumbley today she thought. "Oh gods..." she muttered. She looked up

at the statue of her father Zeus that had a large chunk of the arm was broken off, it lay shattered on the now cracked floor. She had been

practicing with her lightning powers all through the night until she had split open bronze brazier by accident that contained magic, which shot

up into the statue! The thunderous clouds that made the ceiling above her flashed. she stopped pacing because she felt a sparking tremor

behind her, she turned and there was Zeus in his full 20 foot form, glaring murderously down at her.

**2 hours later**...

Percy was on a treadmill running in his lounge at cabin 3. the room had a bluish glow as if it were under the sea, it also felt cool so it was

great for recreation. he heard a faint knock on the large double doors. He grabbed a towel off the rack and dried his face. He opened the door,

and two things shocked him. one was camp! it was dark out even though it was noon. and the thundering...clouds? He looked down from the

sky, and saw a spiky black haired girl doubled over, with her hands clutching her stomach, blood seeped though her swirly blue pj's that was

missing sleeve and the side was smoldering and smoking. "Thalia!" Percy caught her as she collapsed to the sea shell encrusted stone steps,

splattered with managed to pick her up and carried her inside. He laid her gently on the long couch. and ran to the first aid kit near

the trident and slings rack. grabbed some ambrosia and nectar with some dried seaweed and a bowl. he ground up the seaweed and

ambrosia and mixed it in with the nectar. he lifted Thalia's head up to drink the concoction. Her arm stopped bleeding and almost immediately

the wounds and bruises mended. He cupped her face in his hands. "common common! wake up." Her blue eyes fluttered open and she gave a

little cough. "Th-Thanks" It was pitiful how week her voice was. "What happened?" demanded Percy, He looked like he was about to send a

tidal wave over the first person he saw. "uh- Zeus" she said as she sat up "what!?" he looked stunned "yea I sort of broke his statue and he

thought I could use a- huh" she winced. "you sure your ok? he asked helping her to her feet. "yea.." she looked down at her clothes. "umm

have anything I can borrow?" His ears turned red because most of her top was burned off. "umm yea follow me" He lead her back to the

bedroom. and handed her some clothes. he turned to go. "umm wait a sec?" he turned to her questioningly "can you help me with..?" she

asked nervously. Percy's could tell it hurt for her to move, so with his hands trembling he helped her out of her clothes. with her dark eye liner

and mascara on she looked cute but intimidating also with her intense blue eyes. He thought she look gorgeous without it all. He stood behind

her and he gently felt her sides, he grazed soft spiky hair with his lip. then kissed the side of her neck, she stroked his already hardening spot

in his running pants. she turned and he kissed her, and she started to take off his tee shirt. and he backed her up to the wall near the sink

and squeezed her large breasts as he licked her tongue. she knelt down and pulled off his shorts and boxers. he kicked them away, and Thalia

wrapped her hands around his large cock and started sucking the bulging head. He let out a moan of pleasure as she shoved his cock down

her throat. He held on to her hair and pushed it in and out of her mouth. Thalia look to the bed as she rubbed up and down his cock, "can we

got to the bed? It still kind of hurts to move." Percy grinned, he didn't waist time. he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his back.

she rolled them both over on the soft silky sheets so she was on top, she took his soaking cock and pushed it into her tight pussy, "ohhh" it

hurt a little as her shaved pussy stretched to the throbing pressure of his length. his put his hand on her hips and he push up as she bounced

down with her perfect smooth ass. it was slow and heated at first, then he started speeding up and she didn't have to move, " oohahh I'm

cumming!" screamed Thalia as she squeezed her tit to her mouth. she jerked upward and squirted on Percy's abs with sweet sticky cum. but

Percy wasn't done, so Thalia put her back up against a pillow and head to the backboard. Percy pulled apart her strong but curvy legs and

slicked her pussy for a second, "mmmm in! in! in! please" so he slide his red hard length into her drippy pussy and shoved it in and out sliding

easily. "ohh un un un un ouw yes yes yes" Percy's heart was racing "I'm gonna cum" he panted "ohhh ohh" Percy pulled his cock out and cum

all over her thin stomach. her hair a mess she tasted her cum as Percy leaned down and kissed her. He rolled over by her side, " that was

amazing..." he said tiredly.

**Thalia POV**

I got up unsteadily, to go clean up in the shower. "Two showers in one day" she chuckled to herself, turning on the shower head, instead of a

shower wall there was a magical water fall that blurred the view, I put my hand though the stream of water causing it to part a bit, "Hey join

me or not?" I grabbed the soap. grinning I turned to see Percy step through the water. "come here" He hugged her, I was a bit confused until I

remembered earlier "Listen" he said, "That was pretty scary, I want to stick around you encase you do something stupid like break a statue

again" his face look serious. I grinned I clutched the soap in my hand and started scrubbing the suds in his scruffy hair. I put my head against

his muscular chest, soapy water running down my nose." That's fine with me seaweed brain"


	2. Chapter 2

**The next morning**...

**3rd person POV**

Although it was only a few months after the Manhattan war, the camp still needed repairs from so little defense against monsters in the

forest. Thalia just was visiting, she loved being a hunter, but camp half blood was the home she had always looked for, but never spent time

at. She rose out of her own bed in the corner and put on a black pea coat Thalia's breath came out in a mist from the damp chill air of dawn.

she stood on the steps of cabin 1 wrapping her self in a hug because of the biting air from the storm the previous day. She looked towards

Percy's cabin and felt a small pang of guilt as she heard Annabeth calling up from the lake that the cabin over looked "Morning! come on

down!" Her jaw tightened into a smile and waved to her as she slipped into some dark grey fur boots, and walked though the sparkling dew

grass. "hey"she gave Annabeth a sideways hug. "were setting up some barricades by the forest, wanna help out?" Thalia pushed her hair out

her eyes and put her hand in her jacket pocket. "umm yea sure... I'll be down in a minute." she wanted time to think about yesterday. "you

ok?"Annabeth asked quizzically. "yea" she realized she probably looked upset, so she smiled "I just have to take care of some stuff" Annabeth

smiled and ran off to the line of trees. Thalia stood misty eyed looking out over the fog covered lake. "Hey." she turn and saw Percy standing a

couple feet behind her. she didn't answer and looked back to the lake, she was thinking about her vows, Artemis was probably fuming at the

moment, also Annabeth her friend. She had just slept with her boy friend! "Look Percy, I can't do this. what about Annabeth? What

about me being a hun-" Percy cut her off standing next to her, "I know I know, But I saw you when you were on those steps...I...I realized

that I felt more than just a friendly concern. I was..." He swallowed, and looked to the lake his eyes looking dark green as his breath fogged

when he spoke. "I realized that I never felt like that about Annabeth. Maybe it was just spur of the moment feelings but..." He turned and

faced her, his ocean eyes were bright as he stepped closer. She could smell his salty ocean breeze sent as she looked up into his eyes. "I-" her

voice cracked as they both leaned in and kissed. With the rising sun shining on the water flashing on there faces Thalia wished she could

freeze this moment forever. But the morning gong rang out and she pulled away looking down, her forehead pressed up against his. "ok..."

she looked up again "lets give it a shot" Percy hugged her. he's a good huger she thought a little admiringly, breathing in the smell of wool

jackets and salty air. What they didn't know, was that a red haired girl was looking down at them from far above hidden among the rocks

across the lake...


	3. Chapter 3

**Later in the evening...**

Percy grunted as he lifted a 25 foot metal pole with Jake Mason "umm wanna tell me why we need this?" Percy grunted. Jake sighed "A new

flagpole for Hephaestus' cabin" Percy stared shocked as him. "really? You guys really need to get that dragon under control." "I know I know.

But now the dragon can't burn this one" Jake said a little crazily. "what ever man" Said Percy exasperated. They set it down at the side

of the cabin. and Percy went to the side of the cabin to get some metal cables from a wooden box, but a girl had her foot on it with her arms

crossed looking accusingly at him. Percy didn't have to guess why Rachel was looking angry, he tried a smile. "hey!" he said his smile fading as

she did nothing but stare harder. "uh I'm guessing you not upset about the cables." he stood in front of her with his pockets in his jeans. "no

because your Percy Jackson. You can just go cheat on my friend when a girl shows you her boobs." her voice dripping sarcasm. "umm about

that-" she help up her hand "save it" walking around the box. She was wearing a long green dress slash robe. Her fairy red hair was damp

but she still looked hot despite the scowling "just be careful to listen to me or your little secret might slip out" She said carefully, now

up in his face. "and if it does slip?" he asked the brushed lightly passed him, turning, and walking backwards "mmm I think you'll want to listen

to me, when you know what I have planned" she said seductively. Percy's face burned as Jake came around the corner, "Cables?" "umm yea"

he said picking them up. He might actually want to listen to her he thought with a slight grin.


	4. Chapter 4

**At the forest edge.**

**Normal POV...**

Thalia was helping Katie Gardner the head counselor of Demeter cabin. They set up some hidden foliage traps. "So what are the hunters like?"

Katie asked as she pushed the spring loaded enchanted thorn plants into place. "Umm it's a different life." Thalia didn't to talk about the

hunters especially with her confused feelings. "Ya-know it's fun but you have to give up a lot." Katie took a moment to consider this as she tied

down the vines. she smiled, "I bet you and the rest of the girl have fun..." she looked at Thalia curiously "Considering the no boys rule" Thalia

didn't know what to say at first. " uh- yea we do some times. we fight monsters and get to look cool." Katie smirked a little, she picked up the

rest of vine disguised ropes and placed them in Thalia arms. "That's not what I meant" she said softly, cocking her slightly they stood a foot

apart staring. "Ok" said Thalia daringly looking at her lips for a split second. "maybe we do" Katie opened her red lips slightly "want to

show me." "Yes-" Thalia dropped the vines and kissed her holding her face. Katie caused some tall bushed to grow all around them so they

had some privacy, Thalia backed her up to a smooth tree trunk, Katie undid her plaid red and white button up, Katie had dark eye brows,

and straight blonde shoulder length hair that flared near her eyes. Thalia pulled off her bra and sucked on her tits, her boobs weren't huge but

they gave her an amazing athletic shape. Thalia stood up, kissing her she slide her hand trough her boot cut jeans and rubbed her clit. Katie

let out a small moan as Thalia sped up. and Katie put her head and hands to the silky soft bark of the tree. "Oh gods" she gasped as her

jeans started getting wet. Thalia giggled as she was pushed to the now springy grass. "How?" Thalia marveled. "Yea my plant powers are

awesome" she pronounced as she pulled off Thalia's grey v-neck and moved to her black cargo pants. "Ha this is like the hunt-ER"

she screamed, cut off as Katie's pink tongue pushed into her already wet pussy. "Oh gods" she gasped shakily as Katie's tongue fluttered up

and down. A burning sensation started to grow and suddenly erupted as she cummed. Katie pulled her to her knee's and started spooning

her. "oh-oh-oh" Thalia painted. Katie thrust up and down, "Aghhh" Thalia screamed as she cummed again "Oh gods" Katie laughed as

she pushed herself up and licked her tongue. Thalia was still painting as she leaned forward and pulled off Katie's soaked jeans and panties.

Thalia rubbed then thrust two finders into her sensitive pussy, "Ahhh!" she laughed as Thalia kissed her while thrusting yet another finger in

and pulling upward in a hook, then outward. "Ohhhh-" she wanted to throw her head back but Thalia with her other hand held her from laying

down and kissed her again. Thalia's face was heating up as she went faster and faster. "Oh my gods! I want to cum!" Katie gasped. Thalia put

her hand, palm downward and went even faster. "Oh yeeesss." Katie gritted her teeth. "common cum already!" Thalia laughed as she pushed

her hand up to her knuckles."ohh gods I'm cumming!" she screamed. Thalia jerked her hand out as she squirted all over her boobs and mouth.

"ahhh, oh my gods" Thalia gasped as she leaned over and kissed her laying on the soft green turf. "Is that how you hunters have fun?" she

asked smiling. " Ha! Not even close to that" she sighed laying beside her. enjoying the light cool breeze from the now warm day.


End file.
